Many websites, services, and applications implement various data protection techniques. Certain techniques involve the use of an encryption key or password that can be subject to interception or brute force guessing. Other methods may protect data but require extensive computing resources to encode and decode data. Such methods often fail to utilize various data format advantages when protecting the data. Often, distinct systems implementing data protection techniques are required to store information associated with the protected data within distinct repositories or databases. Thus, it may be advantageous to implement data protection techniques that utilize distinct information storage locations in such a way as to minimize the processing and storage burden across a data protection system as a whole while improving security and tracking potential data use information and collisions.